


She's The Alien

by 3d_blocks



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst?, Area 77, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, we get to watch False be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3d_blocks/pseuds/3d_blocks
Summary: It was all rather simple really, she honestly should've seen it coming. But there is always a misstep somewhere. False left her ship out for all to view, leaving her little secret about being, well, a shapeshifting, lying, alien, in danger. Here's hoping she doesn't have to tell anyone else.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to have gone through the Area 77 arc before this
> 
> This spawned from a dumb idea I had and then my friend encouraged the idea and then I went crazy and made this. Let's see where this goes, yea?
> 
> Come find me as 3d-blocks on Tumblr if there are any words you want to say at me, good or bad it's all good friends

False rolled over in the bed, a splitting headache appearing when she tried to open her eyes. The blinds in the room were open, letting in the afternoon light and just enough heat to wake her up. 'Why's it so cold?'

She attempted to slither away from the bed and investigate, only to discover that it was much higher up than it should've been. An effective wake-up call, but a terrible sign.

She wasn't on the ship.

False righted herself, attempting to rush from the room. Nearly crashing into the door as she turned the corner. The door’s interruption made her hesitate, there was still enough light out that she'd easily be seen by the other hermits. She almost didn't care.

Against her better judgment, she peeked her head outside, no one in sight. Wary still, she moved back into the bedroom, her scales flattening and shifting to a more human hue, her eyes and nose mirroring a human's, her tail becoming legs.

False changed quickly in the fake, little room, it was barren in terms of decoration. None of the knick-knacks she loved so were there to hide the dresser’s top, no mess was there beneath the desk. The whole house was like this, cool, not quite rejecting someone but not welcoming them either.

She moved fast, hoping to find the mess she loved, beginning to walk around her town. Shivering as she tried to think of why she wasn't on her ship. "I couldn't have put myself in there, horrible place to sleep. Then who did? What happened yesterday? I was working on the general store and then- and then…"

False had climbed up her diner, trying to get a better look at the surrounding area, she instead found herself staring at the biggest mistake in her life.

"_No_!"

The glass casing and plastic cow were all that was left of her hubris. She climbed further, scaling the glass desperately to find some trace of her ship. She reached the top, nothing left. A scream crawled through her throat, but by the time it escaped her, it had turned to a sob.

She had never truly cared for the ship, only what was in it. Hundreds of mementos from the friends she had made over the years were in there, the memories they shared, gifts that had been given; but most importantly, the ship's life support system. It monitored and controlled the temperature, the air, everything that would help keep her alive on a foreign planet. But it was delicate, if someone dropped it, or broke something, cut a wire that shouldn't be cut, she wouldn't be able to fix it. Not without the materials, as if the other aliens would even hand them over.

She fell to her knees atop the casing, head buried in her arms as she tried not to cry; pieces of her illusion becoming undone. Her eyes reverted to their natural state, her ears became a little sharper, patches of her skin began to trade in their color.

False didn't move when she heard fireworks above her, she held still, hoping that whoever was flying about wouldn't see her. Evidently, that didn't work, as Impulse flew down to check on her.

"Hey, False! How's it goin'?" His smile fell, noticing her shaking. "... You okay?"

The muffled "it’s nothing" didn't deter him. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he sat down, "You wanna talk about it?" False shook her head. Silence was good too. 

  
  
  


"I had a lot of things stored in that ship." Her head was turned from him; her voice low, defeated, "I don't think I'll get it back anytime soon, I don't even know who took it."

"... I get it, I do. You spent a lot of time on all of it, that sucks. But I'm sure we'll be able to get it back. We just need to figure out who grabbed it. Think of what we know about all this." He looked around, a small attempt at finding clues.

"It was a big alien ship, right? Maybe Doc and Scar took it?" Now the hippy was just spewing nonsense. Why would Doc and Scar…? No. 'Did Cleo tell them? How would she even convince them- no. Cleo couldn’t have. Otherwise, I would be in some cell by now.'

Impulse continued, "They've been known to grab anything even a little strange. Rumor has it they have Tango in there." He said it jokingly, but his grip on the building's edge tightened, "I'm sure if you explain everything, they'll give it back."

"You really think that'll work? This is Area 77 we're talking about. A military base." 

"The security is pretty lax from what I heard, I'm sure they won't mind losing _ the secrets of the UFO _," Impulse laughed.

False lifted her head and looked at him, "Thank you, Impulse, really." 

"No probLEWHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!?!" And a startled Impulse fell off the building.


	2. Chapter 2

“Impulse!” A now worried False peered over the diner’s edge, “Are you okay down there?”

“Uh…. I- I think so.” Impulse suddenly sat up, ignoring the pain from his back. “But are _ you _ okay?? Because the eyes and the color are new?”

She jumped down next to him, “Only new to you.”

Impulse watched as False’s skin rose to become scales varying in prominence, a range of lavenders mainly, her forehead and chest baring shifting hues from the entire color spectrum, her ears lengthened, and her nose flattened, becoming reptilian in nature.

“I'm not exactly born locally."

  
Impulse nodded lightly in response, he fell back onto the ground, the shock of _actually confronting aliens_ keeping him there. Ren and Grian had warned him, of course, about the possibility that there would be an extraterrestrial encounter or two. But the idea that another hermit was the alien was out of the ballpark. Sure, there was other weird stuff going on with everyone, but an alien???“Hey, False?”

“Yeah?” She responded as she laid down with him.

“Have you been keeping this a secret this whole time?”

“Yeah, I think so. Cleo’s the only other one that knows, and she found out by accident.”

“Huh.”

Silence weighed heavy in their minds, what to say next?

False sat up, her features once again resembling a human’s, “Do you guys still want help scouting Area 77?”

“Uhhh, yeah? Why??”

-

‘WHAT are they wearing?’

Grian and Ren approached the booth, dressed in quite, _ interesting _ disguises; clearly excited for the day ahead.

It mystified her on how the hippies could produce really anything in such a short amount of time. Within four hours, these two had whipped up these, tourist costumes? Along with more than enough gear to get away with whatever could be grabbed.

“You there! You’re the tour guide, correct?”

“Uhh, yes-?”

“-Perfect! My name is Alfred Griansworth, and this,” ‘‘Alfred’’ leaned into his gesture, “is Nigel Renfeather.”

“Salutations!” Grian continued while Ren leaned onto the booth to whisper, “Impulse couldn’t make it, something suddenly came up.”

“-We are here so that we may scout-I mean-tour, Area 77.”

False nodded and turned to Grian. “Well, the tour _ would _ be 25 diamonds for each of you, but since you two are the first customers, you get a discount. It’ll cost ya’ 30 diamonds in total.”

A small panic seemed to take hold of the two, a quick, quiet discussion ensued as Ren pulled out his wallet.

“YES,” Grian said nervously, “We have the money for that! Definitely! Here!” 

With 30 diamonds in pocket, False began leading the hippy-tourists to the military base. Both were prepared to grab and take whatever they could and escape at a moment's notice. False, however, was only ready for the escaping part. This was for scouting and scouting only. The consequences of what she found could be dealt with later.

False pulled down the first gates, they were more for show than anything. Stopping whatever vehicle that tried to get in and having them turn around was all it was good for. The second gate wasn’t much either, you pulled it down and you moved on. Simple really. 

**BING BING BING BING BING BING BING BING BING BING BING BING BING BING**-

Except for when that happens.

Grian stood in front of a now activated button, a horrified look on his face. False quickly pushed the two away, their time had just been deeply cut in half.

“I’m sorry False, really-”

“Now’s not the time Grian.” False dragged them to the tarmac, “Look around, see if my ship’s in one of the hangers. I need that back.”

“The engine! Ren-”

“I’m on it, Grian!” Ren ran ahead, quickly pulling down the machine. “Ship’s in here too False, grab that while you can.”

Grian followed closely behind, helping to tie up the engine, “Make it quick, we don’t know when Doc’ll show up!” 

False moved to the hanger with unprecedented speed, they needed to get out of here, fast. She tied up the last of the ropes, “Go, I’ll stall Doc.” There was hardness in her eyes, a glow maybe. Ren opened his mouth to speak on it, but Grian yelled for him to focus, False could handle herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily updates are not going to be a constant thing, sorry. This is mainly to catch y'all up on what we have so far, which isn't a lot, soo... Enjoy though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doc and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

He hadn't thought much of the alarm at first. Another day, another nuisance.

It was commonplace now for the aliens to start messing with electronics in the base. Triggering lockdowns, controlling the doors, setting off the elevator, ect., etc.

That's all it ever was, so he didn’t really think to look outside the hanger. He could go deal with how they got to the redstone this time when he was done. But the talking outside changed his mind.

**\- [ ENGAGE ]**

**\- [ OVERRIDDEN ]**

**\- [ INPUT NEEDED ]**

**\- OBSERVE**

**\- [ ACCEPTED ]**

Doc concentrated, the technology within him shifting, turning to catch the sound; the echoey nature of the hanger assisting him.

“Look ■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■! ■■ need ■■ move fast. They could show up any minute now!”

He breathed a sigh of relief, just the hippies, they could be dealt with. Grian and one other, Ren maybe?

Doc took his time getting Hanz and Franz out of the cages. There wasn’t anything for the hippies to grab, not outside anyway. They clearly weren’t in the hanger yet, all that needed to be done was escorting them off the premises. Upon finally viewing the scene though, he saw not two hippies wandering around, but instead, Grian and Ren about to take off, the hyper-space engine on the pavement. 

Within those moments, he realized a lot of things at once. One, that he had, in fact, left something in easy view of wanderers. Two, that he hadn't grabbed Hanz and Franz’ blades. Three, that he and Captain Angry-Eyes, wherever he was, were going to have a _ long _ discussion later. And four, that he was going to be entering a very problematic situation soon. 

Thankfully, one of those could be corrected right now, if he moved fast. He did not. He was instead knocked to the ground just in front of the chest by his two lovely foxes, who began to happily give Doc as much affection as their little bodies could contain. Only to be rather disappointed that this love was returned with the offer of their weapons and a promise for many pets later.

Doc was barely out of the warehouse, tripping and stumbling his way over as the two foxes, still demanding attention, weaved between his legs. He and Grian saw each other in turn, the builder flashing a worried glance at the warehouse. Grian gave the order, and he and Ren were running, a sling carrying the engine that dragged between them. Doc let go of the leads; he knew where this was going. The two hippies finally fired their rockets, eight for each of them.

He jumped. First rocket, second- **WHIP** -third, fourth. He managed to stay in the air for a second, barely a second, with the fourth rocket. Doc only saw a little of what had grabbed him. A purple… something was wrapped around his ankle, and then, **YANK**. Pulled to the source, face-first into the pavement.

The air left him. The vision in one eye going in and out, the other producing static as it tried to normalize his breathing. Air was only barely crawling into his lungs; hell, Doc couldn't even feel it. Was he hyperventilating? He certainly didn’t know.

Air started to come back to him, but the static remained. He touched the spot above the mechanical eye, dented. ‘Hope nothing snapped.’ He coughed as a figure loomed behind him; fixing this would not be fun.

The whip (maybe? who knows) finally unwound itself, sliding quickly back to its origin behind him. They took a step back, were they shaking?

They breathed heavily behind him, it was fast, too fast, too close together. Hanz and Franz whined for attention at his side, pawing at his attacker. The heavy breathing faded.

**\- [ BREATHING NORMALIZED ]**

His head snapped to look behind him, no one. Just a leather glove on pavement. 

His chat with Angry Eyes got longer.


	4. Chapter 4

She dove under the platform. It was cold there, cold in the hanger, cold near the ground, but it was the best she could do.

‘No one’s in here, no one’s in here, no one’s in here, no one’s in here, _ no one’s in here _.’

Her disguise peeled away, starting from the arm she had shifted. The fabric of her shorts were torn as her legs had become a tail, her boots meeting the same fate, her ears were long and sharp, like an elf’s, her skin back to it’s natural lavenders, everything about her distantly mirroring this planet’s snakes. She was one of them, she lived and belonged on this planet the same as anyone else. And just like them, she had to stay warm. The tall grass underneath the platform aided her, but closing her jacket and getting underground would be better.

She reached her right hand into the dirt, it was bare. ‘My glove…’ Dropping it like that probably wasn’t the best idea, it left her with one less insulator. She tossed the remaining glove further in the corner, no use having only one. And she began to dig.

Without many tools, she couldn't get far. Her pickaxe needed repairs if she wanted to use it to go deeper, curling up in the little hole she’d made was all that could be done for now. 

The quiet carried the cold well, no forest’s warmth was there to cradle her. She hadn’t realized how much she had depended on the rustling trees, the distant water, and the crickets and the frogs to serenade her. All that could be heard in the warehouse was the distant clicks and clacks of machinery, rhythmic and constant.

CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK-

**CLANK**

Some distant door closed, someone was here. She curled up tighter, a snapping came from her jacket, and tighter, a quiet buzzing, static, filled the back of her mind, and tighter. 

Was there something else to be heard… voices maybe? They were fast and loud if so, an argument.

She pushed into the corner more, still trying to listen, but the static, oh god, the static! It moved rapidly through her brain, like water following the river’s every path. She covered her ears, writhing as she tried to stay quiet.

‘No no no no no _ no no no no _ ** _no no NO_ **!’

It roared like a dam unleashed through her mind now, touching the corners of her vision. What were the people saying? Were they even people?

Clarity

‘Why not go to the ship? It’s right there, you saw it. But. That sound came from inside here, it'd be best to find somewhere else to hide. Maybe Tango really _ is _ here, he could help you. A containment unit elsewhere maybe, it’s all machinery in here.’

She bolted to the doors edge, stopping with only her head peeking out. Eyes darting about, looking for any sign of life.

She moved across the ground, like she wasn’t touching it at all, her body itself barely moving. Not bothering to hide her true form at all.

Off to the one place she hadn’t seen, the place that started this. One creature kept near all the others. The first alien containment unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've caught up! This was surprisingly short, but we'll see what happens later. I post every 2 weeks for my sanity, so it'll be a bit before the next chapter, sorry about that! Come visit me as 3d-blocks on Tumblr in the meantime.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this will be but let's go!!


End file.
